Broken
by Aubrie1234
Summary: One night, Klaus is attacked by a strange creature and Sirenoid is the only witness. However, she doesn't want to talk. Can the brawlers figure out what's going on before it's too late? And what does this have to do with Klaus' family?
1. Chapter 1

Broken

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, another one of my fics, and my first pure Bakugan one! If you haven't guessed, I'm in a Bakugan mood right now, so there might be more Bakugan stories or chapters. Anyway, this story will focus on some of my favorite characters. Wanna guess who they are? Also, like I have said in some other stories, I will only do up to Season 2, because I haven't seen the other seasons and I like Season 2. And, the characters will still have their bakugan partners, even if they had been separated before. Also, it never says where Klaus' castle is, so I guessed where it was. Anyway, starting the story now.**

* * *

Sirenoid woke up, knowing something was wrong. She wasn't sure what had woken her up, but she knew that something was going on. She was on Klaus' beside table, where she usually slept, beside her sleeping master. She noticed that he hadn't woken up.

Suddenly, she heard creaking from outside the door. Sirenoid whipped around, facing it; something creaked again, closer this time. Sometimes, she was glad of the old floorboards in the castle; what she was not happy about, at this moment, was that her master was a heavy sleeper.

When the door opened, she quickly closed herself, only peeking out slightly. The door slowly opened on oiled hinges, but it didn't open fully; something slipped in quietly, yet she couldn't see too well, since it was dark. She could see one thing, however: whatever it was, it had bright blue eyes. The eyes also seemed to be coming closer as well.

* * *

The day before, Klaus had invited Komba and Chan for a visit and had promised to send a jet that would pick them up the next day. It did and on their way to Germany, they used a portable computer to talk with Billy and Julio, along with their bakugan.

"Man, I wish we were invited." Cycloid complained, "Why didn't he invite us?"

"Maybe he just forgot?" Chan said helpfully.

"Well, tell us what happens after you get back." Julio said, "I wonder why he invited you guys and not us?"

"It does seem kinda strange." Komba said, "Maybe we can ask him when we see him."

"I hope so. I don't like getting left out!" Billy said, "Especially since Dan, Marucho, and Shun all went to New Vestroia without us _or_ the girls!"

"Well, Klaus did mention something about a Dimensional Transporter when he sent Chan to check on Alice a while back. Maybe he has one and we can join the brawlers!" Fourtress said.

"That would be awesome!" Harpus said.

"Not as good as just staying with your partner for the rest of your life..." Tentaclear muttered.

"Oh, lighten up, will you?" Cycloid said.

"I'll lighten up, as you so plainly put it, whenever I want to." The humans laughed.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that you two don't talk much, I'd say you were best friends." Julio said.

"We are not!" they protested.

"Yeah right!" Harpus said, "In New Vestroia, you two would always talk about the other, saying how much of a good friend they were and such."

"HARPUS!" She continued to laugh heartily as they turned red as Pyrus bakugan. Soon, Billy, Julio, Tentaclear, and Cycloid had to leave, though, and Chan, Komba, Fourtress, and Harpus were left alone once again.

"Well, that was fun!" Harpus said.

"You embarrassed them, Harpus." Fourtress stated.

"Isn't that the best part?"

"Harpus..." he sighed, exasperated.

* * *

For the rest of the journey, they played cards until the computer beeped once again, signaling an important message from Billy.

"Guys!" he said as soon as the call was answered, "Check the news! There's something going on at Klaus' castle!" Komba grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, changing it to the news channel.

"Last night, someone entered the Von Hertzon castle in Bad Zwischenahn, Germany and attacked the heir, Klaus von Hertzon. There aren't any witnesses, however, and no one knows who managed to get inside; the criminal, whoever it was, also managed to escape and no one saw them or knows who would attack the man. It seems that Klaus is in critical condition at the Krankenhaus Dr. Niemöller Hospital, but should be able to recover. We'll keep an eye on the story, and as for other news-" he turned the TV off.

"See?" Cycloid said, "Something's not right. I wonder how Sirenoid is taking this."

"She must be pretty worried." Komba said.

"Who's to say we aren't?!" Harpus said.

"Billy, could you tell Julio and the girls? They might be able to help." Billy nodded and the connection ended.

"No wonder Klaus hasn't contacted us yet." Fourtress said, "Maybe he'll be able to tell us if he saw the attacker? I'm pretty sure that Sirenoid did, but they didn't mention her. Either she's missing, or they didn't notice her."

"I hope she's not missing. She might be the only one who could help solve this, if Klaus doesn't know." Chan said.

"And why do you think we'll need the others' help?" Komba asked.

"I'm just getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen." she said.

* * *

The next day, they arrived. They landed at Klaus' castle, but he was still in critical condition, so even if they visited him, they wouldn't be able to see him; his room was also off-limits, still being investigated, so it was marked off with police tape. When they checked Klaus' bakugan collection (which had been in a different room but had seen some part of what was going on, since the door was slightly open), they mentioned that they hadn't seen Sirenoid with Klaus when he was rushed to the hospital, which worried them.

"If Sirenoid's not with him, where is she?" Fourtress asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly," spoke up Pyrus Reaper, "But I think I saw her leave the room before Klaus was found, going after the attacker. I'm not sure, though."

"Thanks, Reaper." Chan said, "Do any of you see the attacker?"

"Well, it looked like a large wolf of some sort, and I guess it returned to the forest when it had left." Subterra Gargoniod said, "If Sirenoid did go after it, that's where she would have gone."

"Thanks a lot, guys." Komba said. When the two exited the room with their own bakugan in tow, they glanced back at Klaus' room.

"If what they said is true, then we may have to go looking for her." Harpus said.

"What worries me is how the beast got inside in the first place. If it got in here so easily, then it might have known the castle like it had been here before." Fourtress said.

"But how could it?" Chan asked him, "Klaus has told us before that no animals were ever let in here without someone supervising them, and I don't think any animal would know this place as well as a person unless they've been here multiple times. It just continues to not make any sense."

"Right now, though, we've got to find Sirenoid. But, we've also got to be careful, it case that animal is still out there." Komba said.

"The forest is huge, though! How will we ever find her in such a place?" Harpus asked.

"I think I might have an idea..." Fourtress said, looking back at the room they had just left.

* * *

Klaus' bakugan had all agreed, wanting to find Sirenoid just as badly as they did; they left the castle and then started searching the forest. It was Bee Striker who had found her, though he hadn't expected about how he would find her; he thought he would have found her trudging through the forest or swimming down a nearby creek in pursuit of the animal, but he just found her buried in the muddy bank of the creek, struggling to escape. Bee Striker sweatdropped.

"Sirenoid?"

"Bee Striker?" she said, surprised, but her voice also sounded tired.

 _Probably from trying to get out of there._ he thought, "Need help?"

"Yes, please." After a while, he got her out.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

"Nothing." she sighed.

"Sirenoid..."

"It's nothing important, Striker." she said. He wanted to know more, but wisely didn't push further. He then brought her back to the others, who had regrouped by that time.

"Sirenoid!" Harpus happily danced, "Where have you been?!"

"Buried in the bank of a creek." Bee Striker said.

"I got stuck, you freed me." she said sharply, "That's all there is to it."

"So, you didn't chase a monster through the forest last night?" Komba asked.

"It's nothing!" she growled, surprising them, "I just don't want to talk about what happened, okay? It's... a bit traumatic, to say the least. Leave me alone for a while and I might be able to say something about what happened. Until then, don't ask me, please." She curled into a ball, allowing Chan to pick her up. The girl glanced to Komba and her own partner before sighing.

"This is bad." she said, " _Really_ bad."

* * *

 _ **Ta-da! Like it? Can you guess what's going on or what's going to happen? And, the others will appear later, even the ones in New Vestroia. So, read and review, readers!**_


	2. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
